Better Than Revenge
by Amyvicky
Summary: When Jessica came up wit the oh-so-clever idea to have a charity auction for the boys -which Edward got roped into. Bella knows she's in trouble. With the support from Alice & a little confidence boost from Jasper, Bella just might give Jess some revenge


_A/N- haha, a little idea that came to me while walking home from my bfffff, house:) This is dedicated to her, because she** knows** how to stand up for herself,  
I love you best neighbor friend, and I can't WAIT for my niece Janelle to come in just 20 short days:) _

POV: Bella Swan :)

* * *

"Next up: Edward Cullen. Now, we'll start the bidding at twenty-five dollars."

I flinched as I watched Edward standing on the stage. _How did this happen?_

Oh, that's right, Jessica Stanley happened.

She somehow got this brilliant idea to have a charity auction and of course the principal approved it.

A bunch of guys signed up, but of course it wouldn't be interesting if the Cullen's weren't involved in this.

Jessica practically pounced on Edward and Jasper and spoke really loudly drawing a crowd. She started saying that it was for charity and that it would be selfish to refuse to help the less fortunate.

Never mind, the fact that they have girlfriends.

So, here I am watching my boyfriend on a stage while a bunch of girls bid on them.

"Bella, we made you an bank account in our name for a reason. I suggest you use it," Alice said from Jasper's side. She had no problem winning him, nobody would dare mess with Alice.

I sighed, and got up.

"Seventy -five dollars," Lauren Mallory yelled.

"A hundred dollars," I said.

"You sound bored," Alice whispered to me.

"That's because I am bored. I just want this stupid auction to be over with," I hissed at her.

"A hundred and five dollars," Janelle Barrett said.

"A hundred and fifteen dollars," Jessica yelled.

I sighed - again, this could be a long battle.

"You could easily just bid two thousand dollars and get this whole thing over with," Alice said cleverly.

"Then everyone will know you're paying, and I don't want it to get to that much money."

"Tsk, Tsk, Bella," she then did her best impersonation of Jessica Stanley, "it's for _charity_, and like it's kinda, like, selfish to _not_ participate! Who do you think you are, me? Because we _all_ know that I only suggested this auction to, like, totally go on a date with your boyfriend because, like, I'm _that _ pathetic." I rolled my eyes her and heard the people around us snicker at Alice's perfect impersonation.

"You know that was funny," she said, "and true," she added. I ignored her.

"How much will it get to?" I asked.

"At this rate?" She asked as her eyes glazed over.

She laughed at her vision. She looked at me amused and said, "Oh, at this rate the outcome is quite," she paused looking for the right word, "smooth. Choose wisely," she smirked and winked at me.

I gave her an incredulous look, "Do you enjoy watching me suffer?" I muttered. She ignored me and continued to play with the collar of Jasper's shirt.

I sighed for the hundredth time that afternoon. The bidding was up to two hundred dollars and Edward was looking, um, nervous?

Confused, I looked down at the all-knowing psychic, again. She was telling Jasper something. I may not be a vampire but I've been with this family long enough to know when they were having their super- fast conversations.

Now, was one of those times.

And I was completely frustrated.

"Two hundred and eighty dollars," said a girl from the back.

I huffed and said, "Three hundred dollars."

"Three hundred and ten dollars," said Amelia Dean.

Did the whole female population of Forks High save up all their money for _my boyfriend?_

I felt a rush of confidence go through me, "Three fifty," I said.

Two girls sat down.

"Three hundred and sixty," Amelia yelled.

"Three hundred and seventy-five," Lauren said. Doesn't look like she's backing down.

Amelia crossed her arms sat down.

"Three ninety," I said.

A couple other girls sat down.

"Four hundred and ten," Jess said. Doesn't look like she's backing down either.

"Four thirty," I quickly said.

I didn't know what was coming over me, but I'm sure glad it was. Edward was _mine_, not Jessica's and it's about time she realized it.

I looked up at Edward, if he could, I bet he would be sweating bullets. Why is he so nervous? He looked down at me and gave me a look as to say "don't start this".

I raised my eyebrow at him as I heard Lauren raise her price to four hundred and seventy-five dollars.

_Sorry, Edward. _I really wish he could read my mind right now.

Jessica was up to four hundred and ninety dollars, when and it was down to me and her.

"Five hundred," I said firmly.

"Five twenty- five!" she yelled and huffed like a four year old when she doesn't want to go to bed.

"Ladies, this is for charity, it isn't a contest," the principal said.

He's right, it's not a contest. I looked up at Edward, he didn't look too happy.

Another dash of confidence ran through me.

"You know, he's right, it's not a contest," I said straight to Jessica. "Because if it _was_ a contest, I would win." Where did that come from?

I heard a slight giggle coming from below me.

Alice and Jasper, I should've known.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"The bid for five hundred and twenty five dollars, going once!" the principal yelled.

"So, go ahead, go on your date with Edward," I said to her.

"Going twice!"

I glared at her. "Because, I'm not going to _pay_ to go on a date withmy boyfriend. I'm not _pathetic_,_"_ I said coldly.

"Sold! To Jessica Stanley."

The gym was quiet. Jessica didn't move a inch, and I didn't dare let my eyes wander anywhere else but her face, which held embarrassment.

I crossed my arms. "Well, aren't you going to go up there? You won, didn't you?" I said with a voice as fake as our friendship. "Go on, go claim your 'prize'."

I watched her make her way up to Edward. Sending her daggers, that would make Rosalie proud, at her back. He looked at me warily and took her arm.

I walked straight over to them as soon as they got off stage.

"So, um, Friday at 7?" I heard her ask, her cheeks still tinged red from embarrassment.

Wow, aren't our roles reversed.

"Yeah, sure," Edward replied, trying to seem uninterested.

I made my way over and kissed Edward's cheek. "Can we go?"

"Next up, Luke Castellan. Let's start the bidding at fifteen dollars?" I heard the principal say in the background, another poor guy who's taken. I feel bad for his girlfriend Thalia.

He put his arm around me, "Okay, you want to go to my house?"

"Yeah, I miss Esme," I replied. Plus, I want to see Emmett's face when he finds out what I did today. Plus, since Edward has to go on a date with Jessica, teasing from Emmett will ensue.

He smiled, "Okay, let's go then."

"Um, you go get your sister and I'll meet you at the car. I want to tell Jessica something."

He looked at me and I flashed him a smile as if to say "don't worry". He kissed my forehead, and sighed while he headed toward Jasper and Alice.

"What do you want?" she said rudely.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say congratulations." I smirked.

"Oh, um, thanks?" It came out more like a question.

I reached out to give her a hug, which seemed to shock her. "It's too bad I still won." I pulled back and kept her at arm's length.

"What?"

"Oh, well, I just want you to remember, that when your date is done. It's me he'll see when he gets home, and it's _me _that will be getting _your_ goodnight kiss." I smirked at her.

She shrugged off my hands. "Do the Cullen's know you're this much of a bitch?" she asked.

"Hm, they should, seeing as it was Alice's idea." I smirked and started to walk away.

"Bye, Jessica." I waved at her, leaving her behind dumb-founded.

* * *

_A/N~ Hope you enjoyed that very much:)  
I'll hopefully get out the next chapter of **If We Ever Meet Again** soon, all my notes for the next chapter disappeared !_ :| _  
So, I'm having a bit of trouble with that, :/ Bear with me, please. _


End file.
